More Than Roommates
by jeromevaleska
Summary: Ian and you are roommates, and he flirts with you all the time until eventually he makes a move. (Ian is straight in this because this was a tumblr prompt someone requested, just letting you know.)
You glanced over at the redhead, watching as he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. The way he pushed his torso forward, stretching his back, and how he slid his fingers through his hair, carding through it to smooth it over but somehow making it more of a mess instead was the essence of sensual.

You snapped your attention back to the television, taking a heavy gulp as you tried to gather your thoughts. It wasn't exactly the best time to start fantasizing about the creamy expanse of his skin, or how his beautiful freckles dusted over his face so perfectly, or how his lips would feel against your skin. Yeah, you should definitely not be thinking about that. You had to remind yourself that you and Ian were just two friends living together, with Mandy in the mix of it all, it was that plain and simple, there was no reason to make things complicated or confusing, which is why you always shut down the idea of things escalating between you and the ginger. You two always had each other to lean on, and he was always there to help you get out of a jam when you needed it, so that was all a blessing in itself.

You two had been living together for a couple of months now, and you didn't know how long this cute flirting and teasing was going to last. It wasn't until you moved into his apartment that he started coming onto you a lot stronger than you ever thought was possible. Maybe it was because you and him had so much alone time together now, that was near impossible when you used to visit him at the Gallagher house, it was always hectic going over there, and it was a very unhappy environment with all the shouting and grouching, and the alcoholic that called himself their father was by far the worst.

"Y/N," his voice was light, and he was trying to get your attention.

"Yeah?" you replied as you grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. You purposely kept your eyes on the TV, pretending to be engulfed by your need to find a channel.

"Y/N," he called again, this time with more force, and he had to stop saying your name, you were already freaking out enough in your head.

"Huh?" you asked, trying to remain distracted, that was until you felt his hand on your thigh. Your fingers froze on the remote, and your body tensed up at the contact. Your eyes snapped down to his hand. "Ian," you replied now, almost in a whisper.

He leaned forward, his lips only centimeters from your ear. "I see you staring."

You swallowed a gulp when you felt his hand slide up further. Your throat felt excessively dry, making it only harder for you to say anything in return. When you couldn't find your words, he continued on.

"I notice it. Every time," he looked down now, at his hand own as he continued to move it upwards. He was almost at the crease of your hip. "It only makes me wonder why you haven't done anything yet."

You took a deep, slow breath as you tried to calm your nerves. You knew he could feel how shaky you were, how quick your heartbeat was. With a bout of confidence, you looked over at him, causing your noses to brush against one another. You looked down at his nose then at his lips, quickly wondering how soft his pink lips were, but glanced back into his eyes to regain yourself. "I've been waiting for you to get the hint," you clipped.

"Oh really?" he asked, his lips curving into a smirk. You felt a rush of heat taint your cheeks, and then you stood up from your seat all of a sudden, trying to think up an excuse on how to escape your ordeal, it became like a routine between the two of you whenever he flirted with you, and you did the same back.

"I just remembered I – I have to wake up early, for– " you paused, and he chuckled in amusement when you did. "Shopping! I gotta go shopping in the morning, we're running out of food, and you know how I like to get it done early–" you stuttered, giggling nervously.

"But I thought you went shopping yesterday?" he pressed a finger against his chin, looking like he was in thought when he already knew the answer to that question.

"I forgot some things!" you exclaimed, and then shook your head at him, "Night!" you said before you dashed out of the living room. You mentally kicked yourself for continuing to make a fool out of yourself.

The next day, you went about your shopping trip as per usual because it wasn't a lie, you did forget some things, and you were grateful that you weren't with Mandy or Ian so that you could clear your head. Ian sent you a text that he was headed for the gym while you were at the store, he went there every morning because he liked to stick to a schedule, which was another thing you were grateful for, he would always stay there for a while, and there were many times that you were tempted to join him but you knew that you would be way too distracted watching him to do anything there, so it was probably smarter to go alone.

When you went home, you were quick to put away the groceries so that you could relax. After you finished, you sauntered over to the bathroom, stripping down until you were stark naked. You waited for the water to get hot before stepping into the shower.

You stood beneath the pattering of steaming water as it drenched your skin and cleaned you off from daily grime. Your hand streaked across your soaked face, your eyelids securely protecting your vision from any discomfort from the clear liquid spewing from the shower head directly. The bathroom surfaces were painted with a light coating of mist caused by the emitting stream of your shower. You pulled your head back with grace, allowing the water to rush down deeper through the valley of your breasts, before trailing down your stomach and pattering down upon your feet.

You weren't aware of how long you locked yourself away in the bathroom but concern didn't seem to pop up. Your mind was drifting away from the present and accessing the key stored deep into your thoughts and memories, your pupils witnessing embarrassing moments from your younger years, and kinder past events that still left a smile on your face.

The door opened simultaneously, the ivory opening swung gaping in a sudden motion. The action went unnoticed as you hummed away a tune, but to a certain ginger, his interest was more peeked on the colored silhouette barely showing through the thick glass shower door. He found what he was looking for.

There was triumph stroking his pride while the redhead mangled his way towards your watery hideout. You were unable to sense the newly found life in the room, still too deep in thought to realize he had his hand around the provided bar to enter the shower. You did catch the unexpected move in the air, the creak and graze of footsteps upon the tile and hearing the noise of someone stepping in behind you–but that was quickly demolished to your ears when you turned your head an inch and let out a dragging gasp of shock.

A wave of tremors rocked your body, your hand balling up around your neck when you looked at him in surprise. The thump in your chest became static and you were more aware of the familiar face.

"Ian," you were breathless but Ian was still able to catch his name. He moved himself closer, taking care to make sure the shower door was once again slid shut to prevent water from staining the floor. Your fear crumbled into relief, before being watched into a shy happiness. You turned your head away, feeling like jello as you eased your body into his large hands as they came around your bare waist.

"Miss me?" he asked in a whisper against your ear, and you nodded shyly in response. You felt the thick press of his erupting member between the cheeks of your ass, the stimulation was coming to life again when you felt your back graze his abs, his soft skin hidden through ripples of muscle and strength.

"I – I just thought that you were going to be gone longer," you stuttered, making him laugh again.

"Oh? Is it a problem that I'm here?" he questioned, and you shook your head quickly. He attacked your neck with cherishing kisses, your head coming back and allowing him permission to please you so. He touch was gentle, careful, and delicate with how he handled your body. Your hair was soaked from the ends to the scalp, and you payed no mind to the running water. You turned around to grasp his chin in your hand and pressed your lips upon his. You smiled into the kiss, your fingers caressing his back as your mouths moved in an almost practiced dance, your lips molding together and sliding against each other as you turned your heads for different angles, determined to find the one most comfortable right then.

You felt the slow, low heat building in your chest, and you began pressing with more urgency against him, sliding your hands up along the sensitive sides to his neck, cupping his jaw and pulling his face closer, holding it to yours and tangling your fingers in the strands of red at the nape of his neck. You managed to move your leg up, hooking it over his thigh and tangling you two together.

He sensed your subtle enthusiasm, wrapping both his arms tightly around your hips and hugging your body close as he ran his tongue along your full bottom lip, making you gasp immediately in response, darting his tongue out to twist with yours, pulling you into his mouth to feel around. You happily obliged, mapping out the area that you so desperately needed to explore, running along the smooth wall of his cheeks, and then once again coaxing his tongue into play.

He pulled back for air, gasping heatedly as he gazed lustfully into eyes that were half-lidded and glazed with want. He smirked invitingly, letting one of his hands gently caress down smooth skin, his fingers tracing light veins in your neck, down to your collarbone and running along there before moving his mouth to the underside of your jaw, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses against the skin and listening proudly to low moans rumble in your throat. You couldn't believe that you two were actually going to do it, but, wait, you weren't sure if you wanted your first time with him to be in a shower, where you could so easily slip or fall and then break your skull.

"Ian, wait," you told him, your hands pressed against his chest, and the words instantly made him move away, looking at you with raised eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," you shook your head quickly, nibbling on your lower lip before you said, "I just – can we take this to the bedroom? I – I don't want to slip or like fall on my face or anything."

He chuckled at that, clearly amused. "Of course," he told you, "you've always been so fucking clumsy so I was a little worried about that myself."

You both slipped out of the shower, and you nearly fell on your face from how eager you were to get on that bed with him, much to the ginger's amusement, but he quickly helped keep you steady on your feet. He tossed you a towel which you nervously dried yourself in, your cheeks reddening as you watched him from the corner of your eye, wondering how you were even going to survive tonight, having sex with your best friend after months and months of pent-up sexual frustration. You also found yourself taking in a deep breath over how big he was, like you contemplated whether it would fit or not, but damn you definitely wanted to try and find out.

You quickly tumbled down onto the bed, and the ginger followed suit. He moved forward, inhaling your scent. He started by licking the length of your sex, pausing at the apex to suck gently on your clit. You encouraged his actions, moaning his name as your fingers ran through his soft red hair, still in disbelief that this was actually happening. He sucked you harder before pulling away, your arm failing to the side to accommodate the movement. Lifting his hand, he ran his fingers along the path previously traveled by his tongue, gathering your moisture. He circled your clit, teasing, before raising his hand and bringing it down, tapping your flesh.

You shuttered, one leg wrapping around him as you scooted closer. "Ian!" you moaned out, hips moving against the bed. He dropped his head down, scattering his fingers around to stroke your clit. Tongue parting your labia, he lapped up the liquid then pushed it inside of you, fucking you with his long fingers. His movements were firm, fingers pressing insistently against you as his tongue plummeted your body. You trembled, your legs tensing around his head as your hands returned to his hair, pulling when you felt your paramount orgasm nearing. He fucked you through your completion, tongue moving in your sex while his fingers alternated between rubbing and pinching your clit.

Feeling your body slowly start to relax, he stilled, inhaling and exhaling deeply to catch his breath. He pushed your legs from around his body, parting them wide as he stood, and you looked up at him with your cheeks painted a deep red, eyes following his every movement.

"On your knees, Y/N," he said. His hands stroked up and down on his member as he stared intently at your glistening sex.

You watched their action, licking your lips when you noticed a bead of pre-cum form at the head of his member. You wanted to lick it then suck his member into your mouth, but resisted the urge, choosing instead to follow his direction. Turning to face away from him, you rose onto your hands and knees, exposing your flushed skin to him.

Admiring your ass, he caressed the soft skin, squeezing gently before he pulled back to smack your supple flesh. Moaning, you bowed your head, moving into his touch when he resumed stroking your skin. Taking his erection in hand, he positioned himself at your sex. He grabbed your hip with his free hand then pushed inside, slowly filling you to the brim, stretching you out so that you could accommodate him. He gave you a moment to adjust before pulling out, quickly making his way back inside. You took a deep breath as you slowly started to thrust your hips into him, cursing under your breath as your walls clenched around him, swallowing his member whole.

"Fucking hell," he muttered under his breath. Shuddering, you pushed against him, meeting each of his thrusts and willing him to move faster. He was quick to oblige you, his hips snapping as his member pistoned into and out of your body. Both his hands now gripped your hips, working to pull you back onto his member.

"God, you're so fucking big," you gasped out, and he only chuckled around a grunt in response.

You both kept your accelerated pace for as long as you could, he eventually slid his fingers to rub at your clit. He gripped onto your hip with his free hand as he thrust inside of your tight heat again and again, tugging you closer against him if that was even possible while his fingers rolled all around your clit hastily.

It soon became too much, and you dragged him over the edge with you, your muscles tightening around his erection and milking him dry.

Pulling out of you gently, he collapsed beside you on the bed, his eyes closed and chest heaving with labored breaths. Falling forward, you rolled onto your side to face him. Your eyes opened, but unseeing, vision blurred from the strength of your orgasm. Blinking, you focused on his face, observing as his breathing began to slow. Mustering up enough energy, you scooted closer to him, forcing one of his arms around you as you poked him in the cheek, demanding his attention.

"So that happened," you breathed.

"Yeah, that happened," he chuckled breathlessly.

"About time," you teased, slapping him lightly on his chest, "you should have gave me a warning though."

"Warning about what?" he asked, turning to look at you with his eyebrows raised.

"How big you were," you mumbled to yourself, "I mean I knew you were big, but I don't know, that – that was something else," you told him, giggling softly.

"Oh that," he laughed airily, "well, don't worry, you'll have plenty of time getting used to it."

You continued to laugh with him, and it was true, you definitely had plenty of time for that.


End file.
